Hero Tactics
RoaminThePaladin Roamin's Holy Purifier gives him the greatest ability to start PROCs over all other heroes and dwarves. With two ticks of flame into a group of AI Zombies, Roamin can put the group within one or two hits of being killed for a PROC. This can be very useful for not only Roamin, but any dwarf who is cornered and trying to get a PROC. Of course, if Roamin starts a PROC, he can switch back to the purifier and kill everything in his path for three seconds instead of rolling his own sword PROC. Strategies Holy Purifier Roamin's strategies will consist mostly of his flamethrower, an insanely powerful weapon. Can be refilled by leftclicking "on a block/looking at a block" while standing on an oil pit. (You will have to wait 10s before you are able to recharge the Holy Purifier after just firing it.) When fully charged, if you hold down right click with the flamethrower, it will last a full 40 seconds before it will completely run out. Also, it shoots 4 flame barrages per second = "4 barrages x 40s = 160 barrages x 4 hearts of dmg = 640 full total hearts of damage" (All in theory of course!) *No.1 (Holy Purifier, sword: Skill level: Intermediate.)The Flame Proc AKA "Softening": (This resemebles Bruce Willakers "bow proc" in Attack Strategies #1: Bruce Willakers) When attacking a full health AI zombie, 2 clicks of your flamethrower will decrease their health significantly and will allow you to proc the AI zombie with your sword faster than normally taking its health down only with your sword. "This tactic applies to some mobs; however, most will have different total healths, and therefore a different amount of clicks with the flamethrower is needed" (ex. rats/spiderlings = 1 flamethrower click = INSTA KILLED) This requires the ability to estimate how much health each mob has while your fighting them, so you can quickly achieve a proc with great ease. Click the flame too much and you've killed it, too less and it takes a long time for you to kill the mob. * No.2 (Holy Purifier, sword: Skill level: Novice to Intermediate.) The Insta-Killing, Burning Massacre: Basics: When you have a proc, anything hit by your flamethrower will instantaneously die. This could be used one of 2 ways. 1. (Novice) During the 7-8s when Bruce Willakers uses his "Horn of the Buffalo" you run into the mob horde with speed II, and insta kill anything that touches your flames. 2. (intermediate) Like the twin sword tactic with Bruce Willakers, you can get a proc with your sword and then switch to your other weapon. Instead of two swords though, your second weapon is a flamethrower. **In essence, get a proc with your sword, than run and burn anything in your way for instant kills.* * No.3 (Novice: "Arte of the Noob.. or Just really damn Good xD) Flame Spam: As the name implies, the user values his flamethrower more than his sword. This means that you run into hordes blasting away everything, not caring about sword kills or proc what-so-ever. This part is easy, however, the real challenge is to know about how much fuel you have left to be able to refill and have some juice to get you to the oil to refill in the first place! THIS IS WHERE NEW PLAYERS MESS UP AS THE HERO, ROAMIN!!! If you fail this last step, you risk becoming a Roamin without a flamethrower and will be forced to retreat and go refill, or die since you relied so much on the flamethrower you are now at the mercy of the mobs. (unless your hardcore and your an experienced person who can play without a flamethrower on the front lines :3.) REMEMBER You can also refill your flamethrower whenever you want. This means that you should try and keep track of ABOUT how much juice you have left in your flamethrower. Don't think you have to refill it every time you get a proc with it either = you have to retreat to go get oil = Abandoning jimmies on the front lines D: . However, when you need oil, go get oil quickly to increase your player's power and effectiveness as a hero, but remember each time you go back your abandoning your jimmies! Fire Spam: Fire spam should be used by all players who get Roamin its extremely useful late game in the keep where theres chokepoints which Roamin can singlehandedly hold with his purifier. Chokepoint fire spam is very simple and almost anyone with basic knowledge of DvZ can do it :D Hold right click with your purifier dont forget to heal and to use lamps :P fire spam gives no asp hearts. If there's nothing to burn just stop and wait for stuff saving your fuel allows you to hold it for a longer time. When you need fuel you can slab off, but make sure nobody is on the other side of your slab.. Run back burn everything on the other side. This can be very map dependent, but if your Bruce and Nis can hold final you'll have a fun time with fire spamming chokepoints within the keep.. Also when fire spamming mobs melee at the same time, the purifier has attack damage to use and it allows you to kill wolves and burners with ease. * No.4 (Holy Purifier: Skill Level: Intermediate.) Iron Flame Bath: Unlike the other heroes, (Bruce and Nisovin), Roamin cannot proc iron golems. however, Roamin can kill golems without slowly destroying their armor like how a normal dwarf does it. (to kill a golem as a jimmy btw, you must break its 113 durability chest plate and it will be a 2 shot with a sword.) By holding down right click on the flamethrower on the golem, you are able to kill it with consistent flames! Iron golems have about 40 full hearts. Also, they have regeneration IV. For this strategy to work, you must apply constant damage to the golem, having a few flames miss the golem mean it will regen its hp. It will take approximately 10s to kill the golem if you don't miss any flames. Conclusion to N0.4: Regular dwarves may sometimes try and 1v1 golems. In this case they will knock the golem around like a sock puppet = you cant lay consistent flame power on the golem. So make sure you anticipate jimmies knocking the golems around if you are trying to apply consistent flames on the golem to kill it. Flaming Golems: Get them in a corner and use the Melee+Fire spam to kill them, this keeps them pin against the wall/corner and allows you to keep them trapped in your flame. * No.5 (Holy Purifier, sword: Skill Level: Veteran.) Flame Proc Reversed: Just like Bruce Willakers's "Reverse Bow Proc", the Flamethrower and the sword have one as well! This is a strategy that is VERY difficult and may be quite hard to apply. This tactic first focuses on Roamin and his flamethrower. When you kill a mob with your flamethrower, immediately or more specifically before the flame you shoot out hits the mob, switch to your sword, and the flame will kill the mob and give a proc onto your sword! IMPORTANT NOTE PLZ TAKE NOTE M8Z The "Flame Proc" and the "Reverse Flame Proc" can be combined together to produce an insanely overpowered strategy! It takes alot of skill to combine these two together and resembles the Attack Strategies #1: Bruce Willakers: "Reverse Bow Proc [Edit".] ** To explain: 1.Get a proc with your sword, 2.mow down some mobs with the "Flame Proc" by still having the proc from the sword and instant killing mobs, 3.with time still left on your proc from your sword, Do the "Reverse Flame Proc" on a mob to achieve another proc. THE PROCESS THEN STARTS OVER AGAIN, REPEATING until you mess it up.** NisovinsIllusion Strategies [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/NisovinsIllusion#Tinderflame_MV711 Tinderflame MV711] * The TinderFlame is not a sword nor a bow. The weapon does not count towards sword or bow kills; I suggest bringing a runeblade along with your TinderFlame to battle if you really want sword kills, and a bow is really a must for every dwarf to bring regardless of kills. * When you find yourself on the front wall, sniping random AI zombies with your Tinderflame, and occasionally bow spamming the ones that run up to the edge of the wall, this technique is 4 you! To explain this I will use two figures: shot shot { $ , @ , @ , :: $ , @ , @} (Repeat) Fire 2 fully powered bow shots, then fire the TinderFlame and repeat. This MAXIMIZES your time spent between shooting with a bow, and firing your Tinderflame in the most efficient way possible. Conclusion: Once you got the rhythm down, just make sure each shot hits a target!!! Also, make sure you're quite high up to avoid zombies and creeper explosions, in a sky base/tower or on the front wall! And again, make sure you don't fall off!!! ** -No. 2 {The Reverse Sniper Proc} Sword w/ TinderFlame: * Arguably Nisovin's most powerful attack with the TinderFlame railgun.* To use this technique you must first achieve a proc with your sword, holy blade, shovel, or Tinderflame and locate your target, (ex. Venomburner, golem, wolf, these special mobs are the most dangerous and taking them out quickly will save a lot of dwarves' lives.) After getting a proc, you want to clear the area around you of: zombies getting in front of you and blocking your shot, ai rats jumping ontop of you, and anything inside or around the block space your character occupies = If you shoot while any of these problems occur, the TinderFlame will either make a noise and not shoot, or shoot and knock you back and not produce a laser. Once your area is clear, you have **1 SHOT to HIT YOUR TARGET**. Aim carefully and accurately. It should take about 1s to locate your target and 1 more second to shoot the target and recieve the recoil of the shot. A. If you miss your shot, you have about 1/2s to 1s left to re-proc a rat or other mob to "reload your sniper rifle" if you will. B. If you make the shot and the target dies, try and re-proc again to aim up another shot. (If you do not have PROC Rampage. Of. Course. fully upgraded in the hub shop to 3s, you will not be able to re-proc and aim up another shot.) ** Conclusion: The two hardest parts about this technique are: After you get the proc, you must aim very accurately to 1-shot your target (Intermediately hard), and After you shoot, whether you miss or hit, you must re-proc something else to reload your sniper rifle... this becomes a vicious fast paced cycle that is hard to keep up with, (Veteran skill.)** ***This technique is one of the harder skills to use with Nisovin, and is copied from Hero Attack Strategies: Bruce's "bow proc" and Roamin's "Insta-Killing, Burning Massacre" except in the form of Nisovin's Tinderflame.*** [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/NisovinsIllusion#Wand_of_Limited_Probabilities Wand of Limited Probabilities] BruceWillakers Strategies Virendra * One of the other abilities Bruce has is that he can bow proc at any range, meaning if he fires an arrow and then switches to his sword before the arrow kills the mob, when the mob is then killed, he will have a proc. Normal Dwarves cannot do this except on very rare occasions, due to their proc range being 5 blocks, where as Bruce's proc range is infinite. * To Note: The reason Bruce's proc range is infinite is due to Excaliju itself. Equipping a normal Runeblade will not hold similar results. Also, because Virendra cannot 1-shot AI zombies, some people like to use a Dwarven Shortbow instead to be able to bow proc AI zombies. This Idea of switching between Bow and Excaliju can also be switched into a "reverse bow proc" which consists of getting a proc with Excaliju, sniping a mob for an instant kill, and switching back to Excaliju before the arrow kills the mob. This method is better in a sense, because it is not limited to only AI zombies, but all mobs except iron golems. Excaliju *{High-Intermediate skill level} DualWieldingSwords: In addition to procing with Excaliju, having another Dwarven Runeblade is another strategy that can be used. The downside to procing with Excaliju is that you do not get Absorption Hearts when you achieve a proc. To solve this and avoid having to spam your healing ale, procing every once and a while with the Dwarven Runeblade allows you to get these extra Absorption hearts to: 1. Get extra health, 2. regenerate mana overtime. IN COMBAT, once you have a proc with Excaliju, the most efficient way to also proc with the Dwarven Runeblade and get extra Absorption Hearts is to have multiple mobs near you once you achieve the proc with Excaliju. To summarize, get a proc with Excaliju, and proc with the Dwarven Runeblade only when you know you can hit a mob, when they are very close to you. Use this technique if you are in a pinch for mana/want extra hearts. HOWEVER, if you proc with the Dwarven runeblade AND FORGET TO RE-PROC WITH EXCALIJU TO INCREASE YOUR PROC DURATION, YOU MAY LOSE YOUR PROC. This is risky if there are no other mobs near you once you proc with the Dwarven Runeblade, since the proc duration is only 3s and not 5s like Excaliju.